


untitled ficlet #20

by lovevalley45



Series: The Zavaverse [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Zari unwinds with her girlfriend after a hard game.





	untitled ficlet #20

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's me back with the zava
> 
> i was called out my cave by this post (https://heygideon.tumblr.com/post/187442823248/if-someone-wrote-a-zava-au-fanfic-based-off-of) and i'm making that everyone else's problem
> 
> cameo by mithra
> 
> enjoy

Zari flopped on her bed, not bothering to change out of her uniform. “If you need me, I’m gonna crash her for the next two hours.”

Ava smiled as she sat beside her. “Well, you did a great job out there.” In her blouse and slacks, she laid back. “Keeping the crowd hyped as the team was losing terribly is hard work.”

She turned her head to look at her girlfriend. “You know I was just focusing on you in the bleachers, babe.” Zari heard a meow as Mithra jumped onto the bed.

“Hey, Mimi,” Ava said, stroking the tabby’s head. Mithra purred, climbing on top of her chest.

“Rude,” Zari said. “I was going to lay there.”

The cat paid her no mind, making himself comfortable. “I think your cat likes me more than he likes you.”

Zari turned over and stroked Mithra. “That’s ridiculous, given that I’m the one who feeds him.”

“That reminds me.” Ava pointed to her purse on the desk as best she could with a cat pinning her down. “I got you something.”

With a groan, Zari sat up. “Stupid cat,” she mumbled. “What’d you get me?”

She went to the Coach purse sitting among the clutter, opening it up. 

“Just a little treat from that candy shop you like.”

“Dude, do you know what a little treat is?” Zari pulled out a box of chocolates. “You really put the sugar in  _ sugar mommy _ .”

Ava groaned, putting her hands over her face. “I can’t believe that nickname’s catching on.”

As she plopped back down on the bed, Zari opened the chocolates. “Yeah, you don’t spoil me enough to be a sugar mommy.” She popped a candy in her mouth, before offering one to her girlfriend. 

“Thanks, babe.” Ava took a piece of chocolate. 

From her purse, a phone started to ring. Both of them sighed. 

“Nope, student council business can wait until Monday,” Ava complained. “I just want to spend a nice,  _ peaceful _ weekend with my sugar baby.”

Zari snatched the candy back. “Nope, nope, bad nickname.”

“Nooo,” Ava said, pathetically reaching for the candy. “Z…”

With a smile, she dropped the candy back into her hands. “You’re too cute to keep candy from. Is that how you’re so successful as president?”

“Better than people assuming it’s because my mom’s rich,” Ava muttered. 

“Hey,” Zari put the chocolate down beside her. “Someday, you’re gonna be the second female president of the U.S. and all those losers will be proven wrong.”

“Second?” Ava laughed. “Wow.”

“I’m trying to have  _ some _ hope in our country and that it won’t take another 20 years for us to have our first woman as president,” Zari said. “Ava Sharpe-Tarazi, second female P.O.T.U.S. has a nice ring to it.”

“With her beautiful first lady, Zari Tarazi-Sharpe, CEO of her own tech company,” Ava added. 

Zari giggled, picking up Mithra. “I’m gonna change into something more comfortable and we can cuddle without this one-” the cat meowed irritably - “being a third wheel.” She got up and put him in his cat tree. “Stay.”

Ava smiled, sitting up. “He’s not going to stay if you just tell him to stay.”

“He better,” Zari said. “Be back in a moment.”

As Ava watched her girlfriend walk out of the room, she slipped her hand into the box on the other side of the bed. 

“Don’t steal my chocolate!”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i love uh fluff? anyways. 
> 
> leave a kudo and/or a comment if u enjoyed. 
> 
> hmu on my tumblr @ lovevalley.tumblr.com with some asks abt steelhacker/zava or any other rarepair u think i might like writing bc i really like trying my hand at new ships and writing is the one thing getting me thru this hiatus. i'm fine
> 
> stay crispy y'all new chapter of 'i never find out 'til i'm head over heels' comin on wednesday so if u're into steelhacker u should check that out


End file.
